Hide and seek
by Nuky
Summary: Sands and El's first meeting, in Sands perspetive. Why playing games is better then sex.


**I'm having some serious problem with a lot stories I'm writing. So I'm diving into the one-shots and they seemed to like me. **

**Disclaim: I do not own any character from OUATM, I'm truly sorry I don't. **

**-Hide and Seek-**

.-.-.

Sheldon J Sands always loved to play games.

His favourite one was hide and seek. They did the hiding, he would seek. He would collect. It was very simple. Catch them was the hardest part, but he had people to do that. As ever and always. Catching them up could take some time. But he had time, because he had money. And if you have enough money, you can even master time.

You can even play God, another game he liked to play and win. Because winning, that's what matters in life. _Gatta gamble, gatta cheat and keep the rollercoaster spinning_. What else is fun in life? Lady's? Drugs? Alcohol? Sure, all three very swell and peacy. But it lost his interest very fast. Maybe it was just little him, but he got easily bored. Some bitch could moan and plead, scream his name (what he hated by the way, what sick fuck calls his kid Sheldon?!) but she didn't matter more or less. She was just his fuck-buddy for that night. Everlasting love, sure and pigs could fly too. Fuck love, use it abuse it and be done with it. Worked many times, so why would he ever change his habits? Drugs and alcohol, it didn't keep him burning as well. Sure it was fun, fun, fun one night. The three days that followed would hurt, suck, puke.

So therefore he played games to keep his motor running.

And his engine was spinning when he walked into a small bar. He'd been watching his next toy for a long time. That was part of the game, you had to know what was coming. And it was so easy to read between the lines. So easy, _damn_.

He slithered his way into the hot cafeteria. Very quiet hoping to get an extra kick out of the silly game, if he freaked the fucker out it would make his day. To bad this grumpy fuck had no sense of humour and if looks could kill he would be gone at least three times.

Somehow this guy interested him. More then the normal work-in-progress he screwed around with. Somehow this guy didn't seemed to be intimidated. Somehow he couldn't help but wonder why not. It didn't matter, he kept in his role and smiled upon him, keeping his eyes locked behind glasses. Until he sat down and revealed his face. Cold eyes starred at the guitar player that seemed to been lost in his own tunes.

'Very poetic and all, but this is my game fuckwit.' He'd ordered some food. Yes, food something to comfort his urging feeling to shoot the bastard for ignoring him so.

As his order came he started to work of the list he mentally had set up. As he talked the guitar player started to screw up his sappy tunes. He missed notes, his fingers slipped over the snares. He screwed up and that made him feel warm inside.

The guy tried to hide, but he was seeking. Collecting rare info just by using his sight and words. His talent, better then fucking ecstasy. Yeah, if it hadn't been a large stinky Mexican sitting across he defiantly would have a boner.

He smiled when he triggered his boy-toy with a picture. Yeah, he did his homework. He knew about the guitar player. His foreplay was good. He knew where to push the right buttons. He was good, on a roll.

"So you want me to shoot the cook?"

The dish they cooked him was far overrated, still he'd like to show his boy-toy what kind of sick bastard he was. "No I'll shoot the cook, my car is parked up back anyway."

There lay some disbelieve and wonder in the dark eyes, funny that some Latin no-good tried to read _him_ through. He stared back and smothered the wonder with a glance of insanity. He should get a Oscar for that act alone.

The wonder got replaced by disgusted, o yeah he liked that. When the Mexican left he studied the large form that choose for his wicked offer. Coldly he stood up and checked if his silencer was ready. He just fucked the biggest Mexican ever, and it felt better then with a chica.

He marched into his second game, another hide and seek. But this one was a lot easier and quicker. This one screamed and shouted and sweated. Mostly you could smell them.

He smiled when he walked into the kitchen. 'Tag, your it.' He aimed his gun.

O, how he loved to play hide and seek.

.-.-.

**I always loved to get some thoughts and feedback,**

**Nuky**


End file.
